


The BBFF Wars

by rinnya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BBFF, Best Friends, Best Friends Forever, Best of Best Friends Forever, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cookies, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson's POV, Sam just wants to help, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, friendship through cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnya/pseuds/rinnya
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes may have been the Best of Best Friends Forever with Steven Grant Rogers 70 years ago, but that position had been given to Samuel Thomas Wilson 5 odd years ago, and it was a position Sam wasn’t going to give up without a fight.If Bucky was going to suddenly appear and totally whisk Steve away on a white horse and get a happy ever after in their BBFF fairytale. Heck no, not on Sam’s watch.Sam and Bucky compete for Steve's platonic affections. Or... at least, that was what was supposed to happen.
  Inspired from a tumblr post: A fic in Sam's POV where Sam and Bucky are trying to prove themselves to be Steve's REAL TRUE BFF in increasingly ridiculous ways until Sam sees Steve and Bucky making out and is like ohshit the deadliest assassin in the world thinks I'm trying to steal his man





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired from a tumblr post: A fic in Sam's POV where Sam and Bucky are trying to prove themselves to be Steve's REAL TRUE BFF in increasingly ridiculous ways until Sam sees Steve and Bucky making out and is like ohshit the deadliest assassin in the world thinks I'm trying to steal his man_
> 
> Ok so I wish I could give credit for this idea but I don't have a tumblr, I just have an Instagram where they post screenshots from tumblr and this screenshot was blocked... but I liked this idea and I was so bored so... anyways thank you, to the person who came up with this idea.

**The BBFF wars**

James Buchanan Barnes may have been the Best of Best Friends Forever with Steven Grant Rogers 70 years ago, but that position had been given to Samuel Thomas Wilson 5 odd years ago, and it was a position Sam wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

Bucky shot him an offended look from across the room as Sam casually swung a hand around Steve’s shoulders - they were both sweaty from a run, so that was slightly gross, but Sam had seen Steve when he was literally and unfortunately half strung inside out, so it was nothing - and passed him a cool water bottle, which the blond took gratefully and downed it in 3 large gulps.

“I got cookies,” Bucky gestured to a plate of mediocre store-bought cookies, glancing purposefully at Sam as Steve laughed, “aw Buck, you didn’t have to,” but happily took and munched on one anyways, grinning as he said, “hey, butter cookies, you remembered!”

Bucky smiled fondly at him, eyes following Steve’s back as he went into his room talking about a shower, and when the door closed, he turned and gave Sam a triumphant look, and Sam’s eye twitched - that cocky asshole, thinking he got his BBFF place back with a plate of cookies of Steve’s favorite flavor from 70 years ago? 

Well here’s some news for you, Bucky Barnes, Sam snorted inelegantly, a lot can change in 70 years, and that includes Steve’s allergies, and ranges of cookie flavors. Betcha didn’t know Almond Butter and Apple cookies existed, or that Steve proclaimed, in his words, that “I’m so glad I’m not allergic to almonds anymore, these taste great, Sam, hey where do we get more, can we get more?”, hah!

Sam let out a bark of laughter at his inner monologue, and Bucky shot him a strange look, before swiping the plate off the table and holding it possessively, as if Sam’s intentions were to sabotage his sad selection of hard butter cookies. Sam gave him an unimpressed look as Bucky slowly and deliberately chewed a cookie, the duo never breaking eye contact.

The entire situation was, no doubt, immensely childish, but heck if Bucky was going to suddenly appear and totally whisk Steve away on a white horse and get a happy ever after in their BBFF fairy-tale. Heck no, not on Sam’s watch.

Besides, from a therapist point of view, Bucky was a PTSD-suffering prisoner of war just recently liberated after 70 years of unspeakable conditions, and their rivalry for Steve’s attention would give Bucky something to focus on and healthily direct his attention towards instead of sitting alone with his thoughts.

Yep. Sam was a great friend.

The shower started up, and Sam stalked past Bucky, ignoring those cookies - which actually looked great after an exhausting run, but Sam was never going to admit that - and headed for his shower. He heard Bucky mutter something under his breath that he would never pick up even if he was blessed with superhuman hearing, because it was in Russian. 

He rolled his eyes.

…

Bucky had his arm around Steve’s shoulders as they sat in close contact on the couch, Bucky’s right leg thrown over Steve’s left, which looked undeniably awkward and uncomfortable because not only was Steve a head taller with the super-soldier serum, his shoulders were twice as broad from when he was small before, so the arrangement would work out perhaps 70 years ago before the war and before a-whole-list-of-Steve’s-bad-decisions-which-was-longer-that-a-whole-list-of-Steve’s-medical-ailments, but it didn’t work out now.

Sam chuckled behind his coffee mug as he took his seat on the armchair and turned his attention to the television show - a bad movie that looked like it was dug out from the 40s, in other words, perfect for Steve and Bucky. There was no point in trying to untangle Bucky from Steve or vice versa - somehow in the 10 seconds when Sam’s attention was diverted, they had adjusted so Bucky’s legs were sprawled over Steve’s lap and his head was on the armrest of the couch, his flesh arm as a pillow.

Sam couldn’t help but grin. It was an endearing sight.

“Pizza?” He offered, already reaching for his phone, because the Avengers (read: Clint Barton) had convinced Steve that Pizza was the signature food of the 21st century.

“Pepperoni,” Steve answered, then prodded Bucky in the foot, who shrugged, “mushrooms,” he called, and Sam left the room to call for delivery.

When he returned, Steve was seated in his previous position, but Bucky had shifted again, and was now using Steve’s lap as a pillow, his knees dangling over the side of the couch. Sam smiled fondly- again, endearing, but he gave Bucky a challenging look when said super-soldier shot him a smug look, and Sam remembered that this was BBFF war.

“Hey, Steve, remember those other cookies you like so much?” he drawled, just to see Bucky’s look falter.

Steve’s eyes lit up, and Bucky’s eyes narrowed, “you mean the Butter and Almond Apple ones?”

“Almond Butter and Apple,” Sam corrected, “I managed to pick some up at the store today,” and Steve grinned happily, “aw man, those are great! You’re the best, Sam-” Sam raised an eyebrow at Bucky, who looked somewhere between troubled and angry.

“-hey Buck, you have got to try those, they’re like, the best things ever,” Steve bounced in his seat, but remembered that he had a lapful of Bucky’s head and patted brown hair apologetically. At the words, Bucky looked slightly appeased, but still a little pissed - in Sam’s opinion, he had every reason to be, given that the BBFF position was still currently in Sam’s hold - “okay,” he said, sounding unconvinced, and he gave Sam a betrayed look.

Sam grinned at him, and Bucky flipped him the finger from where Steve couldn’t see.

He, however, agreed that Almond Butter and Apple cookies were delicious.

…

Their friendly rivalry and banter went on for a few weeks, Sam and Bucky constantly trying to subtly up one another with sweet nothings and gestures for Steve (Sam cooking breakfast, Bucky cooking lunch, Sam wiping Steve's windows, Bucky doing Steve's laundry, Sam introducing to Steve great movies, Bucky baking Steve a cake, Sam buying Steve an ipod, Bucky buying Steve art supplies, Sam buying more cookies, Bucky glaring at Sam while eating said cookies), to prove that the other was the better BFF. That was, until Steve broke one of Sam’s IKEA shelf - in his defense, IKEA shelves were not equipped to handle super-soldier strength, and Sam didn’t expect it to last very long on the sole fact that it was probably made of cardboard - and was determined to fix it by himself.

“Hey, can you pass the- - oh, thanks, Sam,” Steve shot him a strained smile and plucked the nail off Sam’s fingers, from where he was trying to hold the shelf up with one hand.

Sam winced as he surveyed the strange position Steve had situated himself in, super-soldier or not, it looked uncomfortable, “will you get down from there? I can put that up,” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“It’s really okay, I broke it, so I should be the one to fix it,” Steve huffed, using his elbow to brace himself against the wall as he tried to stretch for the hammer just slightly out of his reach. Sam pushed it closer and Steve grabbed it with a triumphant noise and a “thanks, Sam, I don’t know what I’ll ever do without you.”

It was at this moment that Bucky came sauntering in, just in time to hear the words leave Steve’s mouth. He stopped short at the doorway, gave Steve’s back a betrayed look and Sam a jealously-offended one. Sam wanted to laugh, but… there was just something unreadable in Bucky’s eyes that made Sam pause.

Steve jumped off the stool and examined his handiwork appreciatively, “you know, I think this one would stay up for a while - oh hey, Buck, whaddya think? Not as good as the one I broke, but not bad, huh?”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said softly, and he sounded… hurt.

Shit. 

“Yea,” Steve grinned to himself, obliviously pleased with the IKEA shelf that he had picked up that morning - in his credit, successfully navigating IKEA and leaving in 2 hours, what many people would consider a short period of time for IKEA, with only the shelf he set out to buy in his hands was an amazing demonstration in map-reading skills and self-control, a great achievement in itself.

He hopped away, probably to do patriotic boy-scout things that Captain America would do in his free time, and that left Bucky and Sam standing silently, observing the shelf.

Sam opened his mouth to speak - he wasn’t sure what he was planning to say yet, but Bucky gave him another unreadable look and slunk away, looking just a little defeated from the minute slouch in the shoulders and the slight dragging in his feet.

Sam felt his heart sink guiltily.

So much for the therapeutic BBFF war.

…

How did one begin to apologize for something like a BBFF war?

Who started the BBFF war? Was it Bucky, or Sam? Shit, it was probably Sam. He didn’t think gift cards came with absurdly specific messages like, “Sorry for trying to take your BBFF place of Captain America that you have held for almost a century”. If Sam remembered correctly, the Captain America themed gift cards didn’t cover that category - sure, he had seen 4th-of-July-Captain-America gift cards, ridiculous get-well-soon cards with pre-serum Steve Rogers sitting out-of-place on the front and post-serum-super-soldier Steve Rogers flexing in the back, and a bunch of cards where Steve’s face served no particular purpose except for looking hot.

Sam sighed, reaching for his keys. He was a terrible friend. 

Poor Bucky Barnes. He had just gone through 70 years of previously-stated-unspeakable-conditions and was just trying to get through life and be the BFF of his long time friend and Sam had gone and tried to be the better BFF and-

-and nothing, not even the years in pararescue or as an Avenger, would have prepared him for the sight of James Buchanan Barnes making out with Steven Grant Rogers against the marble kitchen counter of his New York apartment.

Sam gaped, letting his keys fall to the floor - hearing the clutter, Steve and Bucky jumped apart, the former sporting a full-body blush - his shirt was somewhere on the floor, and Sam thanked the gods that he had not stepped in when things had been in full swing - and the latter looking slightly guilty.

Everything became shockingly clear, all the jealous looks through the weeks and the hurt expression from yesterday wasn’t because of some silly BBFF war, but because the most oldest and deadliest assassin in the world thought that Sam was trying to, of all things, steal his boyfriend.

And this was the moment Samuel Thomas Wilson realized that he had royally fucked up.

“...hi Sam,” Steve answered, blushing prettily, and Sam realized he was still staring. He shut his mouth, reached down for his keys, plucked his phone out of his pocket, and set it on the table next to the door. Then, he turned to the table, and in a mock surprised expression, said, “oh look, I’ve found the phone that I came home much too early to retrieve. I’m going to leave now, insert nonspecific excuse here,” he cleared his throat, and backed away.

He was about to shut the door when an awful thought hit him.

Sam opened the door again, and ignored the fact that Bucky’s flesh hand was down the front of Steve’s jeans, where Sam was pretty sure it wasn’t mere seconds ago.

“I have condoms in my room, top drawer,” he instructed, forcing himself to look up to meet Steve’s crimson face and Bucky’s smug I-won-the-BBFF-war (read: best boyfriend forever (read again: boyfriends for now and husband for the rest of our lives)) grin, “I don’t care if you use them, just clean up afterwards. Go in, get them, get out - don’t stay in my room for any longer, don’t have sex on my bed,” he warned, “I won’t be back tonight. Don’t have 9am sex because that’s when I’ll be coming back.” 

He glanced around the room again, and remembered what he had bought as a pathetic excuse of an apology. Sam sat the boxes of assorted cookie flavors on the floor, “in case you’re too hungry or naked to leave the house,” he offered, because Sam might be looking forward to cookies, but he was a good friend and he had probably accidentally broken Bucky’s heart yesterday.

There was a long pause, before Steve said, “sir yes sir,” and saluted with his free hand - his other hand was cupping Bucky’s ass - just to be a little shit.

And Bucky - that poor child, bashful but so lovesick and happy with his head tucked under Steve’s chin, dropped his smug facade to smile so warmly and gratefully at Sam - well, if Bucky Barnes got a few extra boxes of cookies for all the trouble later on, there was nothing else to be said about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha


End file.
